Laboratory stand assemblies are well known in the art and are widely used in industrial research facilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,737 describes an assembly for use in the analysis of the lead and tin or lead, tin and silver components of the solder use to seal the side seam in a three piece can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,683 describes a reactor device for ion exchange resins, and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,449 relates to a laboratory device for skimming filters.
The emphasis on safety in the chemical industry has resulted in the development of equipment to monitor the concentration of solvent vapors such as benzene, toluene etc., in the air in industrial plants using or manufacturing these solvents in their processes. In one of the devices used for this purpose, the air in the workplace is sampled by drawing it thru an adsorption tube containing an ingredient such as silica gel or charcoal that will adsorb the chemical contaminates from the air. These adsorption tubes frequently are separated into compartments by plugs of glass wool or similar material. In essentially all of these tubes glass wool is used in both ends of the tubes to confine the adsorbent. These tubes are commercially available. These tubes typically contain about 50 to 900 mgs of adsorbent. This method of monitoring solvent vapors is described in the article by L. D. White et al entitled "A Convenient Optomized Method for the Analysis of Selected Solvent Vapors in the Industrial Atmosphere" that was published in the Journal of the American Industrial Hygiene Association Vol. 31 page 225 (1971).
After sampling for the desired period of time the adsorption tubes are removed and the amount of solvent vapors determined in the laboratory. Since the tubes are small, several problems have been encountered in this analysis. It is difficult for the chemist to remove the adsorbent particles from the tubes quantitatively without encountering some loss.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a novel stand assembly which permits accurate and reproducible measurements.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such an assembly which facilitates handling of the adsorption tubes used in monitoring solvent vapors in laboratory and industrial atmospheres.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an assembly which affords safeguards against loss of a portion of adsorbent from the tubes during transfer.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a novel assembly which is relatively simple and inexpensive, durable and convenient to use.